Remembering Gabriella Montez
by iluvzanessa94
Summary: “ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PAST! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ!” Troy tightened his grip as Gabriella fought back. “YOU WOULD HATE ME FOREVER IF I TOLD YOU!” she broke free from his grasp and ran off. Troyella
1. Trailer

**Remembering Gabriella Montez**

"ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PAST!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!" Troy tightened his grip as Gabriella fought back. "YOU WOULD HATE ME FOREVER IF I TOLD YOU!!" she broke free from his grasp and ran off. She left him standing there while the rain poured and all she could think of are the memories she had shared with him. What was the real story? Will Troy ever find out about his past? Even though he's only known about the accident. Will Gabriella admit her feelings towards Troy?

**TRAILER**

"GABRIELLA!! WATCH OUT!"

_Shows Troy pushing Gabriella out of the way_

**That was the very night Troy pushed Gabriella out of the way and the very night he had forgotten everything before the accident. And every single night after the accident, Gabriella would have strange dreams about Troy actually dying.**

"Troy, no… Don't die…"

_Shows Gabriella waking up in the middle of the night; crying_

**3 months later, on the first day of school, Troy comes back and Gabriella sees him. But she doesn't talk to him at all and he knows that he's seen her somewhere.**

"Gabby, you're the only person that can help Troy."

"Yeah, and you know it. We can see it in your eyes."

**Will Troy ever find out about the truth?**

"ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PAST!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!"

"YOU WOULD HATE ME FOREVER IF I TOLD YOU!!"

_Shows Troy in his tree house looking at all the pictures and trying to remember his past_

**Will he finally realize that Gabriella knows everything about his past before the accident?**

"I know you know about my past. Please tell me."

"Promise me that you won't hate me if I told you."

**Will Gabriella tell him that she loves him?**

"Troy, I've loved you, even before the car accident."

"You…you love me?"

**Starring:**

**ZAC EFRON AS TROY BOLTON**

"What makes you think that I love her?"

**VANESSA HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA MONTEZ**

"Mom, I had a bad dream that Troy…that Troy is dead."

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

"Troy, forget about Gabriella and plus, she's not that important."

**LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN EVANS**

"Hey Gabs, you should talk to him and take this as an advice."

**CORBIN BLEU AS CHAD DANFORTH**

"Troy, the whole team knows that you love her and even me, your most loyal best friend ever since preschool."

**MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR MCKESSIE**

"Gabby, Troy really needs your help."

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**


	2. Chapter 1

"So Troy, where are you going for college?" Gabriella walked down the sidewalk beside Troy, hand in hand.

"I don't know, but my dad always wanted for me to go to U of A." Troy stopped.

They were right across the street from Gabriella's house. "Well, here's my stop." She smiled and leaned in.

Once they pulled back from the kiss, Gabriella walked across the street to her house.

She didn't see a car coming, but she heard Troy yell, "GABRIELLA!! WATCH OUT!"

He pushed her out of the way and the car hit Troy. Gabriella didn't mind the cuts she had, but she was worried.

She was worried about Troy and ran to his side as the car screeched to a stop. "Troy… Troy, please wake up."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she took out her phone and called 911. She felt Troy move under her.

"I… love you." He whispered as she whispered back, "Me too." And suddenly someone answered.

"Hello, may I help you?" "I need an ambulance quick! My boyfriend got hit by a car and I'm afraid that he's not going to make it."

Gabriella said hurriedly. The woman asked where Gabriella was and Gabriella told her everything that was needed.

A few minutes later, an ambulance comes and takes the two teens to the hospital.

While Gabriella was having her cuts covered, she was waiting impatiently for the doctor to tell her the news.

She was really nervous and checked her cell phone every 5 minutes. Troy's parents and her mother entered the hospital.

Gabriella stood up after the nurse was done covering her cuts. "Oh mom…" she hugged her mom.

She was crying because she was worried about Troy. She pulled back from the hug and Troy's mom asked,

"Where's Troy?" "He's…" Gabriella started, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

The doctor came out with a very serious look on his face and everyone, especially Gabriella was scared to hear what had happened to Troy.

"Is it about Troy?" Lucille Bolton asked. "I'm afraid so." The doctor said. "No…" Gabriella whispered.

She turned and ran down the street. She ran as fast as she could to Troy's house and opened the gate to the backyard.

She climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge, looking down.

_Flashback_

"_This is the tree house my dad and I built. I would always come up here and just stay here, only if I wanted to."_

_Troy smiled. "You're the second girl I brought up here." Gabriella looked at him, shockingly._

"_It was my mom. She actually came here to get me." Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_I haven't been honest with you Troy and I'm entirely sorry." She looked down and realized how high they were._

_She stood up and entered the tree house, followed by Troy. "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Forget it." She pulled out a toy robot. "What's this?" she showed it to him. He took it from her while she laughed._

"_I was little and I loved this robot a lot. It means a whole lot to me, but let's forget about him."_

_He put the robot back on the table and Gabriella pulled out a cape. "And what might this be?" she asked._

"_Chad's…" Troy lied. "Yeah, like Chad would have this thing." She rolled her eyes as she placed the cape around Troy._

"_You look like a super hero Wildcat." She giggled. "TROY! GABRIELLA! COME DOWN FOR LUNCH!"_

_Troy's mom called. "I'm not hungry." Gabriella said quietly. "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO UP THERE!"_

_Troy's mom called again. Troy was about to go down when he said, "No seriously, she is going to come up here."_

_Flashback ends_

She smiled at the memory and sighed. She stood up and looked around. She found the robot and the cape.

She took the cape with her and climbed down the ladder. That night, Gabriella tossed and turned.

"Troy, no… Don't die…" Then she woke up, actually crying and her mother entered the room.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" her mom asked. "Mom, I had a bad dream that Troy… that Troy is dead." Gabriella said.

"Look, the doctor told us that he'll be better." Her mom assured her daughter and told her to go back to sleep.

3 months later…

"Gabby!" Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha hugged her friend. "Hey guys." Gabriella said sadly. Ryan walked up to the group of girls.

He really didn't mind being the only boy there anyway. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked. "No…" Gabriella sighed.

"Look, there's the new guy." Martha pointed out. Gabriella looked up and saw him.

She walked to her locker, but unfortunately it was 3 lockers down from his. Her friends and Ryan followed Gabriella.

"What's this?" Kelsi pulled out a red cape. "That's…" Gabriella trailed off. Chad, Jason, and Zeke passed by.

"Nice cape Kels." Jason complimented. "Whatever Jase…" Kelsi rolled her eyes and gave the cape to Gabriella.

She walked away with Jason. "So anyway, this is Troy." Chad introduced Troy to Gabriella and her friends.

"Hi." Martha said as she walked away; Ryan saw Sharpay and told Gabriella that he'd see her in homeroom.

Gabriella nodded as she and Taylor stood there. Zeke eventually walked away to homeroom.

"Hey Gabs, isn't that Troy's cape?" Taylor pointed. "This?" Gabriella showed Taylor the cape as Taylor nodded.

"Oh, yea; I was in his tree house and I decided to um…take it to remind me of…"

Suddenly Gabriella was crying. "I'm sorry. Her boyfriend was in an accident and it was…very sad."

Taylor closed Gabriella's locker after taking out a book, but inside the book a note fell from it.

Chad bent down and picked up the note. "She looks familiar." Troy said. "Yeah, she was your girlfriend.

But that was before the accident." Chad said. "How do you know about the accident?"

Troy asked. "I am your best friend, so your dad called me and told me everything about what happened to you.

Your mom was crying, but Gabriella was hurt the most coz she thought that she would lose you."

During lunch, Gabriella sat with Taylor and Ryan. "Gabby, you're the only person that can help Troy."

Ryan said. "Yeah, and you know it. We can see it in your eyes." Taylor agreed. "But he might not remember me.

His dad told me that he had amnesia which probably affected his memory, so maybe he has memory loss."

Gabriella said as Troy and Chad walked over. "And plus, why do you still have his cape?" Ryan pointed out.

"To remind me of that… incident and plus, why should you be so concerned about it?" Gabriella asked.

"I was just wondering why you have it because you always carry it around with you, like a blanket."

Ryan said. "It's not a blanket!" Gabriella glared at Ryan. "Gabriella, tell us, what happened." Chad said.

"Well, it happened 3 months ago after my date with Troy. We were talking about what colleges we were going to after graduation and we finally reached my house.

Actually, we were right across the street. I checked to make sure that there were no cars passing by and I was sure there were none.

I crossed the street and suddenly I heard Troy yell, 'GABRIELLA!! WATCH OUT!' Then I fell on the ground.

I didn't care about the cuts that I had on my arms, but I was completely worried about Troy.

So I called the hospital and from there, I didn't want to hear the news about him coz I knew it would be bad.

I ran to his house and opened the gate to the backyard. I climbed up the ladder and thought about a memory we had when we were up there.

But before I climbed down the ladder, I decided to take the cape and keep it to remind me of him.

And just about every night after the accident, I wake up crying coz every dream that I've had, Troy was dead.

No matter how different each dream was, he just came up dead and me crying every night."

Gabriella explained. "Wow, that's tragic Gabby." Sharpay walked up and everyone knew she was listening on the story.

Afterschool, Troy caught up with Gabriella and stopped her as she was starting to walk home.

"How do you know me?" Troy asked. "It's a long story." Gabriella smiled and walked away as Chad walked up to him.

"I know you love her." Chad said. "What makes you think I love her?" Troy looked at his friend, confused.

Chad said goodbye and left Troy wondering why Chad knows that he loves Gabriella. _Why do I love her?_ Troy asked himself.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Troy saw Gabriella and he kept thinking that he knew her from somewhere.

"Hey." Troy greeted her, with his flashing white smile. She smiled back. "Hey."

But deep down inside, she didn't feel like talking as much. "It seems like I know you from somewhere."

Troy said. Gabriella pointed towards herself, "Me? Only my friends know where I live and I have to go. Bye!"

She left Troy standing there and Sharpay walked up to him. "Hi Troy!" Sharpay greeted him.

"Do you know who that girl was?" Troy pointed towards Gabriella who was talking with Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha.

"Oh, that's Gabriella. She's the 'freaky math girl' here at East High. You were the first to meet her when we were sophomores.

Don't you remember?" Sharpay asked as Troy shook his head. "But I do remember her." Troy told Sharpay.

"Troy, forget about Gabriella and plus, she's not that important…unlike me." Sharpay smiled as Chad walked up to them.

"You're the one who's not important, Gabriella, on the other hand, is prettier and smarter than you.

So just back off and stay out of Troy's life." Chad and Troy walked away. "Who was she?" Troy looked back.

"You do not want to ever know her my friend. Her name is Sharpay Evans, known as the 'Ice Princess'.

Her brother, Ryan Evans is one of the coolest guys you'll ever meet. He helps with the musical with Gabriella's friend, Kelsi Nielsen.

She's totally nice and really sweet, but I heard a rumor that she and Jason Cross are going out.

That may be true, but we don't know for sure." Chad continued his story about the gang when they reached the gym.

"Zeke over there…" Chad pointed towards Zeke, who was practicing free throws with Jason.

"…knows how to bake. Any type of food that you can possibly name, he will make it. Only if you give him something in return and that would be a basketball game.

As for me, your most loyal best friend since preschool knows about everyone in this school with the help from your dad.

Your dad, is the basketball coach here at East high and he trains us really well to try and beat the West high Knights; as you may know, that they are our rivalry school that we hate the most.

Martha Cox, who is the best dancer you'll ever meet. She tried out for cheerleading and guess what, she made co-captain.

You were there, but that was last year and Gabriella insisted that you should come to watch Martha.

Instead of going there, Gabriella told you that it was okay to play basketball with us.

Taylor McKessie, she's sort of my girlfriend, but I haven't asked her yet coz I never got the courage.

But before the accident you were in 3 months ago, you told me to have courage and just tell her.

Even though I wasn't ready, I knew I had to ask her someday. Lastly, Gabriella Montez and I bet you, that even Sharpay Evans can't measure up to a girl like Gabriella.

Around the whole entire school, she's known as the 'freaky math girl', but all her friends call her Gabriella, Gabby, Brie, or even Ella.

She is a great dancer and singer, plus she taught me how to do the waltz during the summer before the accident of course.

You were so bored and so she decided to teach you as well, but you refused coz you were so impatient and you wanted to play basketball instead.

She can make anyone laugh, especially you. But most of all, she loves to be with you.

Every single day, we try and go to an ice cream store to eat ice cream. But she didn't like what she had, so she just shared with you.

She can be nice and sweet at times, but she can act pretty mean. There were times that she wanted to be alone with you.

Also, you and Gabby would go up to your tree house that you and your dad had built, and sit there for hours.

It was just yesterday when she brought that red cape that you had when we were younger to school.

We both pretended that we were superheroes and there was another time when you needed some space to just think.

After a while, your mom would come and get you. You asked Gabriella to be your girlfriend.

Plus, she loved you and you loved her." Chad finally finished. "Why do you keep saying that I love her?"

Troy asked confusingly just as the bell rung and it was time for lunch.

"Troy, the whole team knows that you love her and even me, your most loyal best friend ever since preschool."

Chad explained. Meanwhile with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan; "Gabby, seriously, Troy needs your help."

Taylor begged Gabriella to talk to Troy. "Look, I highly doubt that Troy will remember me.

Even this cape of his won't help him remember who he is." "Nice cape Gabriella!" Sharpay called out as she walked over.

Gabriella sighed and wished that she had placed the cape in her locker. "What is it Sharpay?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, Troy and I had a wonderful talk this morning after you left." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah right Sharpay…" Kelsi fought back and turned to Gabriella, who was starting to cry.

Gabriella stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, but ran in to Troy and Chad on the way out.

She accidentally dropped the cape, which made Chad pick it up. "Nice cape Danforth!" Zeke and Jason walked over.

"It's not mine." Chad handed the cape to Troy who looked at it mysteriously. Troy had noticed where Gabriella had run off to and decided to follow her.

When he finally caught up with her, he realized that they were on the roof. _It seems like I know this place._

He thought to himself. Gabriella slightly turned and saw Troy standing there, with a cape in his hands.

She smiled a heart-warming smile as Troy walked up to her. "I don't know much about you, but I'm guessing that you know a lot about me."

He said to her as Gabriella nodded. "Yes, that is true, but…" she paused as she looked at the cape in his hands.

"…is that cape yours?" she pointed at the cape. "I…I think so." Troy replied, looking at the cape.

"I'm probably the only person who mostly knows about the car accident that you were in.

Even if your parents will tell you the story, they don't know most of it. Everyone heard about it and your dad was afraid that you would forget how to play basketball again.

But the truth is, you still can play basketball and have your memory back in no time, with the help of a friend."

Gabriella explained. "Anyone besides Sharpay Evans because she doesn't know a thing about you, except for the fact that she's trying to steal you away from me because you're my boyfriend, I mean…were my boyfriend."

"What if I ask you to help me bring my memory back?" Troy wondered. "I don't know really.

I might be able to, but sometimes, trust Chad. He probably knows you better coz you guys were friends."

"What if you told me things before the accident happened?" Troy wondered in curiosity.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Here's my phone number if you need anything. Wanna go back to the cafeteria with me?"

Gabriella started going down the steps as Troy followed. _I'd take that as a yes. _She thought smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

When Gabriella and Troy finally reached the cafeteria, "Damn it Chad! Why don't you ask Troy to teach you how to ask a girl to the prom?"

Taylor stood up and walked away. Gabriella and Troy walked over to their friends, "What was that all about?"

Gabriella soon asked after the moment of silence. "Chad was trying to ask Taylor to the prom, but…"

Kelsi trailed off and Gabriella knew what Kelsi was talking about. She glared towards Chad and took his basketball away from him.

"Give it back!" Chad tried grabbing the ball from Gabriella. "No." Gabriella said forcefully.

"Sit down and be quiet!" she demanded as Chad sat down beside Zeke, Jason, and Troy.

The guys hated it when Gabriella was mad and she was meaner than Sharpay. Troy had no idea why his friends were afraid of Gabriella.

"Chad, Taylor isn't like Sharpay. When you ask Sharpay to the prom, maybe she'll happily accept, but as for Taylor, she's a little too different.

You can't carry a basketball in your hands and ask her a question because that would totally be impolite.

First thing you have to do is give her something to make her say yes like flowers." Gabriella explained.

"How do you know a lot about asking a girl out to prom?" Chad asked. "I am a girl!"

Gabriella threw the basketball to Chad, so hard that it made him almost fall off the seat.

She walked away, leaving her friends there. "I think we should go talk to them." Martha suggested.

"No, they're mad at Chad already and do you think that they'll be mad at us too?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Let's go." Kelsi and Martha stood up as they walked in different directions to find their friends.

Sharpay and Ryan walked to the table where the jocks were and sat down. "Hi Troy." Sharpay greeted Troy.

Troy was already confused about the names and how they know him, but he was really confused why that 'Gabriella' girl knew him pretty well, just like Chad.

"So Ryan, who's going to be your date for the prom?" Zeke asked and he wished Sharpay would be his date, but he was too afraid to ask her coz he was thinking that she'd say no.

"I don't know." Ryan said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "Kelsi's probably going with Jason and I think you should go with Martha."

Chad suggested. "Martha? C'mon…I'm totally unsure about that." Ryan hesitated. "Or…you can go with Gabriella."

Sharpay added. "I can't go with her and plus, who knows if Troy asked her yet." Ryan said.

Gabriella walked over and sat down next to Troy. "Chad, I'm really sorry I threw your basketball at you really hard.

I wasn't thinking straight because you made Tay-Tay mad and that hurt my feelings." She apologized.

"I forgive you, but that really hurt and I didn't know you can pass a ball like that." Chad said, surprised.

"When I was younger, I used to—""Enough with the stories Gabriella. We're trying to figure out who's going to the prom with whom."

Sharpay interrupted. "So far, only I know that Kelsi's going with Jason and that's all. But if Chad asks Taylor, then she's definitely going.

So that leaves me and Martha." Gabriella said. "And me." Sharpay added. Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "And Sharpay as well."

Zeke was thinking about something that whole time and so was Jason. Jason was about to say something, when Zeke interrupted him.

"Troy, who are you taking to the prom?" Zeke asked, while Jason looked at him because Zeke stole his question.

"Me? Um…" Troy was just sitting there, listening to the conversations the people around him had.

"Take me Troy." Sharpay smiled, her dazzling white smile and Gabriella gave her a mean glare.

Sharpay glared back and turned to Troy again. "Don't take her." Chad said and Sharpay quickly scowled at him.

"Shut up Danforth!" Ryan, Zeke, and Jason stood up. Chad stood up as well to find Taylor and go ask her properly.

Troy looked from Gabriella to Sharpay and from Sharpay to Gabriella. He was getting so confused.

Suddenly, Zeke realized that he didn't have a date yet for the prom and walked back to the table.

Still Troy had a hard time choosing by the time Zeke got back. Gabriella stood up and whispered into Zeke's ear.

Zeke grinned from ear to ear and whispered into Troy's ear. Troy smiled, but somehow his eye color went from ocean blue, to a much darker blue.

Gabriella noticed how deep in thought Troy went when his eyes changed color. "Can I take you somewhere?"

Troy asked Gabriella as she nodded and they walked off, leaving Zeke and Sharpay there.

"Me? your date for the prom?" Sharpay asked as Zeke pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies from his locker.

Sharpay smiled, "Sure, I'd love to go to the prom with you Zeke. Thanks for the cookies!"

She kissed his cheek and happily walked off. Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella; "Troy, why are we in the theater?"

She asked him as they entered. "It feels a whole lot better being in here than being in that cafeteria."

Troy answered as he smiled his famous Bolton smile that could make a girl's heart melt.

"That's very true and you seem more comfortable in the gym than here, but I guess the theater's okay."

Gabriella got on stage as Troy followed. "Do you want to come by my house after school?

I mean, if you're not busy…" he trailed off and Gabriella reached out to touch his arm.

When she did, he recognized the touch. It was the same touch he had felt when he was in a car accident.

He turned to her and she was smiling. "Sure, I'd like that Troy." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

After school, Gabriella reached Troy's house and of course, Troy answered the door and let her in.

"Nice house." She complimented, as if she's never been there before. Suddenly, he led her to his room.

She saw a picture of herself from her sophomore year on his bed-side table. "Is that what I looked like?"

She picked up the photo and smiled as she showed Troy. "Why do you have this?" she asked him.

"Uh…I don't remember, but someone gave it to me though." Troy said.

_That's right…I gave Troy this picture and he gave me his. Wow, we are so meant to be, but if only he remembers._

She thought and asked, "Can I borrow your phone?" "Sure." Troy took out his cell phone and gave it to her.

Gabriella typed in her cell phone number, her name, and gave it back to him. "Now you can call me whenever you like.

Just don't call me on Sunday's because every Sunday, my mom and I start packing." She sat down on his bed.

He sat next to her. "What do you mean?" he looked at her. "I only until graduation to help you get your memory back.

Then I go back to California and never see you or my friends again." She sighed as she looked at the picture she was holding in her hands.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Troy, followed by Gabriella, went downstairs to see who it was.

Chad entered, along with Ryan, Taylor, and Sharpay. The 6 of them sat in Troy's living room, obviously, his parents were out buying groceries.

"Did he ask you yet?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she shook her head as a sign of 'no'. Gabriella sighed.

Sharpay sat next to Gabriella. "Gabriella, I'm sorry that I've been a bitch and everything.

I was jealous of you because Troy liked you, instead of me. Can you forgive me?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella smiled, simply and said, "Sure." Sharpay smiled. "So, who's your date for the prom Gabby?"

Taylor asked. "I…" she paused looking at Troy. _Do I have to tell them that I'm moving to California?_

She asked herself. "Tell us." Sharpay begged. "I don't have a date." Gabriella told them quietly.

"WHAT!?" Both girls asked and the 3 guys looked at them. Gabriella stood up. "I don't need one."

She walked to the front door and slammed as she after she walked out.

"What did you guys say?" Chad asked. "We asked her who her date was from the prom. She said that she doesn't have a date."

Sharpay said and Taylor nodded in agreement, and then said, "But if she doesn't have a date, then why doesn't she need one?"

Everyone looked at Troy who was sitting there, listening. "Why do you guys keep staring at me?"

He asked. "You're the only guy, except Ryan, who doesn't have a date." Taylor said.

"But first he needs his memory back." Chad said and everyone stared at him. Chad sighed.

"Where's the one place that Gabriella and Troy would go to think?" Chad suddenly asked.

Meanwhile with Gabriella; _God, some people have to be so rude sometimes. I just can't say,_

"_I'm moving to California and I'm never going to come back." That'd be too impolite._

Gabriella climbed down the ladder and opened the back gate as she started walking home.

Meanwhile, Chad and the rest of the gang were outside. The 5 of them went up to his tree house and realized that Gabriella left her jacket there.

"Hey Troy, why does your tree house have wallpaper?" Chad asked. Troy just shrugged and thought.

_What did I do to make Gabriella feel this way? Is it my fault for not remembering?_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey look, its Gabby's jacket." Sharpay picked it up. "She was up here and the capes back in its spot."

Taylor pointed out. Troy looked around and saw a tear in the wall paper. He wanted to check it out.

"Hey, we're going home. See you at school?" Chad suddenly asked. "Yeah…"

The sound in Troy's voice seemed more distant than usual. After his friends left, he moved all of his stuff and tried taking off the wallpaper.

_Flashback_

"_Let's make sure, that if you ever forget about me, write down the things that would help you remember me."_

_She said to him. "Why should I forget you? I already remember that you're the most amazing girl, whom I asked to be my girlfriend."_

_Troy answered. "Well, if you ever forget, then we could color code all of the things we have done so far."_

_Gabriella picked up a blue marker and wrote in the very top. GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ' FAVORITE THINGS:_

_Favorite color is blue, favorite movie is the Titanic, favorite animal is a cheetah, and favorite boyfriend is Troy._

"_This line," Gabriella drew a black line down the middle. "Represents your half," she pointed to the red side._

"_And my half." She pointed to the blue. Troy picked up a red marker and wrote in the very top, just like Gabriella._

_TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON'S FAVORITE THINGS: favorite colors are: red, white, and blue; favorite animal is a liger, and favorite movie is Moulin Rouge._

_For every day, blue would represent the birthdays, dates, and anniversaries; the red would represent tragic moments and things that they did with their friends._

"_If you want to remember me," Gabriella said as she helped put up the wallpaper and left a little crease._

"_Take this flap and pull it, so you can see what we have written. Alright?" she smiled. Troy smiled back._

"_Alright, but I'll never forget you Gabriella Montez."_

_Flashback ends_

He finally got all of the wallpaper off and there was the title: REMEMBERING GABRIELLA MONTEZ in big letters.

Suddenly, Troy saw everything that he and Gabriella had written. There was a big heart: T + G = 2GETHER 4EVER.

He studied everything and read all of the dates, anniversaries, and the tragic moments.

One of them was: TROY'S ACCIDENT. Suddenly it started raining and Troy climbed down the ladder.

He couldn't sleep that night, thinking about all of the memories that had come back to him.

He went downstairs and saw his dad reading something, "Dad?" he asked. His dad looked up at him.

"Why are you still awake?" his dad asked. "I… I couldn't sleep." Troy said, entering the living room and sitting down.

"Tell me what's on your mind." His dad put the newspaper on the table in front of him.

"I was thinking about… about Gabriella Montez." Troy told his father. His mom entered the living room.

"What are you two boys talking about at this late hour?" she sat down, yawning.

"Our son was thinking about Gabriella Montez." Jack answered. "You saw the tree house, didn't you?"

Lucille asked. Troy nodded. The next day at school, Troy walked to his locker. Sharpay walked up to him.

"Did you ask Gabriella yet?" she asked him. "Asked her what?" Troy asked as he opened his locker.

"To the prom obviously…" Sharpay pointed out as Troy closed his locker after pulling out a book.

He walked away leaving Sharpay standing there. She turned around and saw Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella."

She walked up to her. "Hey Shar." Gabriella opened her locker. "How are you?" Sharpay asked as Taylor and Kelsi walked up to Gabriella.

"Terrible." Gabriella said. "I left my jacket at Troy's house." "Here, I brought it back for you."

Taylor gave Gabriella her jacket. "Thank you Tay. I was expecting Troy to give it back, but I'm guessing he doesn't care."

"Who doesn't care?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked up. They were being followed by Ryan. "Troy…"

Gabriella shut her locker and headed to homeroom. The bell rang and she made it just in time.

When Ms. Darbus called roll, Troy wasn't there. Meanwhile with Troy; "Troy, but you never talk to me."

Alexis (head cheerleader) told him. "Yeah, but I think Gabriella wouldn't mind." Troy smiled.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis asked. "Go to Gabriella's homeroom for me.

Tell her to meet me at the park after school. I know I can do it myself, but my dad needs me.

Can you tell her for me?" Troy asked. Alexis smiled. "Sure, of course I can."

The bell rang again and Alexis found Gabriella walking towards her Chemistry class. "Gabriella,"

Alexis walked up to her. "Troy wants you to meet him at the park after school." She walked away.

_Like right after school? _Gabriella thought to herself before entering the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

After school Gabriella arrived at the park and saw that Troy was there. "Hey Troy." She greeted him.

"Hey." He greeted her. "So, you needed to talk to me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy and Gabriella never knew that their friends were watching. "Yeah, it's about the prom." He said to her.

Gabriella then smiled. "You're asking me to go to the prom with you?" "Yeah, something like that."

He told her. She hugged him. "I'd love to go to the prom with you." Troy hugged her as well.

When they pulled back, "You have to talk to Chad about asking Tay to the prom." Gabriella reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked curiously. "Why don't you drive me to school tomorrow?"

She wondered. Troy smiled. "Sure." He agreed. The two said their good-byes and Troy watched Gabriella walk away.

Sharpay and Taylor had decided to follow Gabriella, while the guys decided to stay. "So, what did you ask her?"

Chad asked. "Nothing." Troy lied. "Dude, you're lying. C'mon, tell us what you asked Gabby." Zeke said.

The three guys walked down the street to Troy's house. "I asked her to the prom. What's so special about that?"

Troy asked his friends. "Gabby's waited since senior year for you to ask her to prom.

But as for me, I didn't ask Taylor yet. I don't know what to give her or…" "Dude, just be yourself."

Troy told Chad as he entered his house, followed by the guys. "What do you mean 'be yourself'?"

Chad asked dumbly. "Dude, can you get any dumber? Don't carry a basketball around when you ask a girl.

Just be yourself. But to get Sharpay to go to the prom was so easy." The three friends sat down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Chad asked. "I gave her a plate of cookies and her favorite Chocolate Chip." Zeke said.

At Gabriella's house; "He asked you to the prom?" Taylor asked surprisingly. "Well, he was going to.

But I figured it out pretty quick and it was totally obvious. But still, I wish he could remember things about me.

I gave him every hint. We were up in the tree house during the summer before his accident and we wrote a couple notes on the wall.

And finally, we put up wall paper and I left a little flap, so that if he had a hard time remembering, he could just pull the flap.

I mean, why can't he—"Suddenly her phone rings. "Hello?" she answered. "Gabriella, this is Lucille Bolton."

Gabriella knew what the problem was. "Yes?" she asked. "Can you come to Troy's house?

His friends are here and his dad is here as well. We don't know what to do and we don't know why he's locked up in his room."

Troy's mother explained to Gabriella. "Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella hung up as she explained to her friends that she needed to go to Troy's house.

Once they were at Troy's house, Mr. Bolton answered the door and brought Gabriella to Troy's room.

She knocked on his door, but there was no reply. "Are you sure he's in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he suddenly got mad and slammed the door on us." Chad explained. Gabriella knocked on his door again.

"Troy, please open this door. I know you can hear me." She told Troy. Troy opened the door and let Gabriella in.

He closed it after she sat down on his bed and he sat next to her. "Tell me what's wrong…" she said to him.

"It's just…my friends don't understand what I'm going through Gabs. I went to the tree house and…"

He trailed off. Gabriella was sure that he had seen something. "And?" she questioned him.

"I have to show you to prove that you're the one who can help." He stood up and opened the door.

Gabriella followed Troy to the backyard while everyone just watched the two walk outside.

They climbed up the ladder and Troy had shown Gabriella proof that she was the only person that could help.

"Oh my god." She said quietly as she read everything in red and everything in blue.

"Is this why your friends don't understand?" she asked him and he nodded. She smiled.

"Troy, don't you know what this means?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I went up here one time.

It was the day after your accident and this…" she pointed to where she had written all of the accidents.

"…proved that I was the one who had seen it all happen; you pushed me because you saw a car.

You sacrificed your life for me Troy. You promised that you wouldn't let me get hurt.

I cried for days and praying that you'd be alright. When you came back to school, I had no idea that you existed.

I forgot about you, but suddenly when we met, I sort of…fell in love with you." She explained.

Suddenly it started to rain and Gabriella had to go home. "I have to go." She said as soon as they were on the ground.

"I'll walk you home." Troy suggested and Gabriella smiled.

On the way to Gabriella's house, Gabriella stopped walking. "Troy," she paused.

He turned and looked at her. "Ask me a question." She said. "What?" he asked. "Ask me a question!"

She demanded. "You know everything about my accident, but why can't you tell me about my past?"

He asked her. "NO! A DIFFERENT QUESTION!" she screamed as the rain turned into a downpour.

It took a while for Troy to come up with a question.

"HOW COME ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PAST!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ!?"

He yelled. That got Gabriella thinking and that made her angry. "YOU WOULD HATE ME FOREVER IF I TOLD YOU!!!!"

She yelled back. "I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM ALL THOSE OTHER JOCKS.

BUT NOW I CAN SEE THAT ALL JOCKS ARE THE SAME!!!!" she ran off leaving Troy there, mad and confused.

2 days before the last day of school; "Gabriella," Troy paused as he walked to her locker.

Gabriella was busy emptying her locker. "I've thought about what you said and…"

"No time for small talk Bolton. You hate me and we're officially over." She slammed her locker and continued her way down the hall.

"We were never together!" he called out to her. "YES WE WERE!" she called back and kept on walking.

He leaned against the lockers. _What did I do this time? _He sighed and his friends walked up to him.

"Hey Troy." Chad greeted Troy. "She's mad at me." Troy said and walked off. "Who's mad at Troy?"

Jason asked. "Gabriella." Chad and Zeke, including Ryan, said at the same time as they followed Troy.


	7. Chapter 6

During lunch, "Dude, prom's this Saturday and plus, Friday is the last day of school. When are you going to get over her?"

Chad asked. "I don't know." Troy answered, disappointedly. "Gabby, Troy really does love you.

You have to believe that." Taylor said to her friend as they sat down. "And Chad asked you to the prom?"

Gabriella asked. "He did and it was really romantic." Kelsi and Martha walked over.

"Tell Troy about his past and the prom's this Saturday, I'm pretty sure he'd want to find out."

Kelsi told Gabriella. "I'm pretty sure he went to his tree house, took off all the wallpaper, and read what was written on the wall."

Gabriella stood up, just as soon Troy and Chad walked over. "What was that all about?" Chad asked.

"You have to talk to Gabriella. She won't believe that you love her. Tell her the truth Troy."

Martha responded. Troy went to look for her and finally found her on the roof top.

"You're crazy being up here ya know." Troy smiled and Gabriella smiled back up here.

"So are you." She agreed. "Look, I know you know about my past. Please tell me." He said.

"Promise me that you won't hate me if I told you." Gabriella wanted to know if Troy was going to hate her.

"I won't hate you Gabriella because all this time, I knew that I loved you. Even after the accident, I will always remember a girl like you saying that you loved Troy Bolton.

I saved you from that accident and I'll do whatever it takes to get my memory back." He explained, which made Gabriella smile.

"Take my hand,

Take a breath.

Pull me close,

And take one step.

Keep your eyes,

Locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide." Gabriella sang and Troy sang with her as their friends watched them dance on the rooftop.

"Won't you promise me?

That you'll never forget,

To keep dancing,

Where ever we go next?

It's like catching lightning,

The chances of finding,

Someone like you;

It's one in a million,

The chances of feeling,

The way we do;

And with every step together,

We just keep on getting better.

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?" "They sound really good." Martha said as Kelsi caught everything on video.

Then it was Troy's turn to sing.

"Take my hand,

I'll take the lead.

And every turn,

Will be safe with me;

Don't be afraid,

Afraid to fall;

You know I'll catch you,

Through it all."

Gabriella smiled as they kept dancing on the rooftop. They never knew that their friends were there watching them, silently.

"Even a thousand miles,

Can't keep us apart;

Coz my heart is,

Where ever you are.

It's like catching lightning,

The chances of finding

Someone like you;

It's one in a million,

The chances of feeling

The way we do;

And with every step together,

We just keep on getting better.

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

No mountains too high enough,

Oceans too wide,

Coz together or not,

Our dance won't stop.

Let it rain, let it pour,

What we have is worth fighting for.

You know I believe,

That we were meant to be;

It's like catching lightning,

The chances of finding

Someone like you;

It's one in a million,

The chances of feeling

The way we do;

And with every step together,

We just keep on getting better.

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?" Finally the song ended with a series of clapping and Kelsi turned off her video camera.

They both turned around and saw that their friends were there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Gabriella asked. "Oh, we heard someone singing and we came up here to find out that it was you two.

You guys should sing for the prom on Saturday." Kelsi suggested. "Oh no. I don't think we should.

I—""C'mon Gabs. We heard you sing in the musical and now you should sing with Troy at the prom.

Do it for us, please?" Sharpay asked. "It's up to Troy if he wants to do it." Gabriella said, looking up at Troy.

"Why is it always my choice?" he asked the group. "You're always in charge and plus, you make really good decisions.

So, are you going to sing or not?" Chad asked Troy. Troy thought about it and then said, "Okay. I'll do it, but only if you all sing with us too."

"Then it's a deal." Ryan smiled. That afternoon, while the guys (not including Ryan) were at the tuxedo store and the girls were in the dress shop next door, Troy started to sing in the tuxedo store.

Troy: Guess now it's official.

Chad: can't back out,

Can't back out, no

Meanwhile with the girls;

Gabriella: gettin' ready for the night of nights

Taylor: the night of nights, alright

With the boys;

Troy: don't panic

Chad: PANIC!

Jason: now do we have to dress up for the prom?

Zeke: dude, I don't think we have a choice

With the girls;

Kelsi: yeah, it's the night of all nights

Gotta look just right

Martha: dressin' to impress the boys

With the boys;

Chad: do I want classic or vintage or plaid?

Zeke: where's the mirror?

Jason: I think this tux is too baggy

Troy: too tight

It makes me look weird

With the girls;

Gabriella: should I go movie star glamorous?

Martha: sassy or sweet?

Taylor: don't know, but no one better wear

The same dress as me.

They all walked out the store and headed to their houses.

Guys: it's the night of our nightmares

Girls: it's the night of our dreams

Guys: it's too late to back out of it

Girls: makeovers, massages

Guys: don't know what a corsage is

Girls: been waiting all our lives for this

Chorus #1

Girls: it's gonna be a night

Guys: can't wait

Girls: to remember

Guys: oh man

Girls: c'mon now

Big fun…alright

Guys: I guess

Girls: to last forever

Guys: lucky us

Everyone: we'll never, ever, ever forget

At the Evans' house;

Sharpay: gettin' ready

Ryan: get ready

Sharpay: get, a-gettin' ready, ready

Ryan: get ready

Sharpay: gettin' ready

Here we go

Get, a-gettin' ready, go

Mr. Evans: Hey, you've been in there an hour, man

Sharpay: so…what should I do with my hair?

Ryan: where's my shaver?

Sharpay: ohh, I love it

Ryan: I look like a waiter

Sharpay: should I fluff it?

Both: it's getting late

I should already be there

That night, the guys arrived at the girls' house and rang the doorbell.

Guys: her mother opens the door

I'm shakin' inside

Girls: he's here, it's time, the hour's arrived

Unfortunately for Gabriella, her dad wasn't there.

Guys: don't know why, her father's starin' me down

Girls: where's my purse, lip gloss

Now I'm really freakin' out

The girls headed downstairs towards the front door.

Guys: then something changes my world

The most beautiful girl, right in front in my eyes

At the prom;

Chorus #2

Everybody: it's gonna be a night

Guys: oh yeah!

Girls: to remember

Guys: that's for sure

Girls: c'mon now

Guys: big fun

Girls: alright, it's gonna be the night

Guys: here tonight

Girls: to last forever

Guys: forever more

Girls: we'll never ever, ever forget

Guys: who's that girl, she's so fine

Girls: who's that guy, I don't recognize

Guys: who's that girl, she looks so good yeah

Ryan & girls: guys you never really noticed,

But you probably should

Everybody: big fun

Guys: on the night of nights

Girls: alright

Guys: on the night of nights, tonight

Everybody: let's dance

Guys: on the night of nights

You know we're gonna do it right

Everybody: it's gonna be a night

Girls: to remember

Everybody: it's gonna be the night

Girls: to last forever

Everybody: it's gonna be our night

Girls: to remember

Everybody: it's gonna be a night

Guys: you know it

Girls: to remember

Guys: for all time

C'mon now

Everybody: big fun

Girls: to remember

Everybody: it's gonna be the night

Guys: we love it

Girls: to last forever

Guys: the rest of our lives

Girls: we'll never, ever, ever forget

Everybody: it's gonna be our night

Guys: oh yeah, all together

Say it loud

Girls: c'mon now

Everyone that's right

It's gonna be a night

Guys: here tonight

Girls: to remember

Guys: hear the crowd

Everybody:

And never, ever, ever

Never, ever, ever, never ever

Never, ever, ever forget


	8. Chapter 7

"Taylor, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked her friend. "Yeah, he's out playing basketball with the guys. Why do you ask?"

Taylor wondered. "I have to tell you something and promise me that you won't tell Chad or anyone else about this."

Gabriella grabbed her friend's arm and led her outside, where they could clearly see the guys playing basketball.

"I'm moving." She explained. "Why didn't you tell me earlier and did you talk to Troy about it yet?"

"Yeah, I talked to Troy about it and I'm afraid that I won't help him get his memory back."

Sharpay, Kelsi, and the guys walked to where Gabby and Taylor were standing. "Hey, why are you leaving us out?"

Kelsi asked. "It's not that important." Gabriella said as she walked away. Troy knew exactly why Gabby's been acting this way.

He followed her out to her car. Gabriella stopped walking when she heard her name being called and turned around.

"I know I promised that I would help you, but it'd be no help now." Gabriella said. "Just ask Chad to help you."

She opened her car. "Gabriella," he paused and Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know that you've done a lot for me and that you're moving. I just miss the times that we've spent together.

You're the only one who can help me with that, not Chad. You know I went to the tree house.

You know that you're the only person that can help me. And you know that I'm the only person you'll ever love.

I wished that we've spent more time together, but every night I keep having dreams about you."

Then he started to sing.

"Can you imagine?

What would happen?

If we could have any dream,

I wish this moment

Was ours to own it

And that it would never leave.

Then I would thank that star,

That made our wish come true.

Coz he knows that where you are,

Is where I should be too.

Chorus

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Coz you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be

But right now there's you and me."

Gabriella looked at him and got in her car as she drove off, while singing.

"If this were forever,

What could be better?

We've already proved it works.

But in 2, 123 hours,

A bend in the universe,

Is gonna make everything,

In our whole world change,

And you know that where we are

Will never be the same.

Oh no.

Chorus

We know it's coming,

And it's coming fast

So let's make every second last

Make it last.

Chorus

You and me

You and me, but

Right now there's you and me."

She arrived at her house crying and she felt really bad about it. Her mom had seen her crying as she entered the house.

"Mom, why can't we move until I graduate college?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"Gabby, I'm sorry but—"

"That's all you ever say mom is that you're always sorry. Why can't you think about me? About my future with me, Troy, and my friends."

Gabriella stood up and went upstairs. She sat in her room, after locking the door, looking at her stuff in boxes.

The next day, they were officially moving. She sighed and wished that life went her way for once, but it didn't.

Gabriella's friends, Troy, and his friends were all at the mall. "I wish Gabriella was staying for another week.

It's sad without her." Martha told everyone and they nodded in agreement. "Troy, do you know what school she's going to?"

Taylor asked as Troy shook his head. Then Troy's phone rings and he answered.

"Troy, it's Gabriella. My mom's letting me see you guys for Winter break and summer. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you guys at the mall. I know you guys are at the mall because every Sunday there's a sale." Gabriella explained.

"Winter break and summer Gabs? We haven't started college yet and summer is tomorrow." Troy said.

"I know that, but I'm not seeing you guys until next week. So I'll be able to help you with your past. Bye Troy. Oh, and tell everyone 'Gabriella says hi'."

Gabriella reminded Troy before they hung up. "So it was Gabriella. What did she tell you?" Kelsi asked.

"She says hi and she's coming back for the summer and winter break." Troy told them.

Everyone was disappointed. "That's it?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded.

That next week, everyone hugged Gabriella as soon as she got out of the gate in the airport.

"I missed you guys!" She said feeling at home again. She saw Troy and walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him. "Me?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

The two walked off to a quieter space where their friends wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Can I stay with you at your house?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled. "Sure." Gabriella smiled back and they walked back to the group.

That Saturday at Troy's house; "Troy, do you know what day it is?" Gabriella looked at Troy's calendar.

"June 10th." Troy said and realized Gabriella was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

Gabriella took out a box and gave it to Troy. "Open it." Gabriella sat down on Troy's bed.

Troy opened the box and there were two picture frames. "One is a picture of me and you.

The other is a picture of you, me, and Chad. I was going to give it to you, but you were in a car accident on this day.

I was afraid, so I decided that I should keep it until the day of our anniversary." Gabriella explained.

"Wait, I was in an accident on this day?" Troy asked as she nodded. "Wanna go to your tree house?

I mean to put these to pictures so that you can finally finish your collection." Gabriella teased.

They both went out to the backyard and climbed the ladder. "I love being up here with you." She said.

Troy smiled. "So do I." Suddenly Gabriella spotted Troy's parents walking out of the house. "Hide."

She told Troy as she pulled him inside the tree house. "Why?" Troy asked. "Your parents are here."

Gabriella pointed out as Troy looked. "I smell barbeque." Troy said looking down.

"Aww…this is cute." Gabriella pulled out a toy robot. "Hey, don't touch that." Troy grabbed it from her.

Gabriella giggled. "I've had this since I was 10. Chad has the same exact thing." Troy placed it back on the table.

They both looked down and saw Chad was there with his parents. "Hey, it's Chad. Let's go say hi."

Gabriella pulled out the cape. "C'mon, put it back." Troy said as he followed Gabriella. "Not until you can catch me."

She ran as Troy ran after her. Chad saw the two chasing each other. "Chad, help me!" Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella's mom was there too and the adults watched as the boys chased Gabriella.

Gabriella stopped running, "I'm really hungry." She said to Troy. "Let's eat then." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as Chad followed beside Gabriella.

_Flashback_

"_You have to tag me first Troy!" 10 year old Gabriella ran around with Troy's cape._

_Chad and Troy were busy chasing Gabriella. "Time to eat!" Troy's mom called from inside the house._

_Chad's parents, Gabriella's mom, and Troy's parents were gathered around the dinner table._

_The three friends sat down and started eating. They went up to Troy's room after eating._

_Gabriella took off the cape and gave it to Troy. "Here you go." She smiled as she walked away._

"_You really like her, don't you?" Chad asked his friend. "No I don't." Troy lied. Deep down inside, he did like Gabriella._

_Flashback ends_

While everyone was eating, Troy and Gabriella kept exchanging glances with Chad. Their parents were very suspicious.

When Gabriella had to leave, it was sad because only Troy and Chad were there to say goodbye.

"Remember to call me." Gabriella reminded the boys. But then she remembered something as she got in her mom's car.

"Mom, I promised Troy I'd stay at his house." She told her mom. "Can I?" she asked. "Of course."

Gabriella thanked her mom and got of the car. She watched her mom drive away.

"Gabs, you're still here?" Chad asked after he answered the door coz Troy told him too.

Gabriella nodded. "Why?" Chad asked again. "Ask Troy." Gabriella said entering the house.

The two friends walked into the living room, Gabriella sat down next to Troy and Chad sat down next to Gabriella.

"What do you want to do now?" Chad asked. "Watch a movie?" Gabriella suggested. "Sure." Troy smiled.

During the movie, Chad and Troy fell asleep. Gabriella stood up and went upstairs to grab a DVD.

She plugged it in and left a note for the guys to read. The next morning, Gabriella was downstairs eating breakfast.

But she was eating alone coz Troy's parents had left and the boys were still on the couch.

They finally woke up and saw a note on the TV: **I hope you guys enjoy. Call the others. Gabriella.**

Gabriella watched as the guys dialed their friends' phone numbers. Finally, everyone else arrived.

"What's this all about?" Sharpay asked. "I have no idea." Troy said. "Yeah, we were asleep and…"

"Where's Gabriella?" Ryan suddenly asked. Everyone looked around, but they never found out Gabriella was watching them from a distance.

"Let's just watch it and see what she has for us." Taylor suggested. Gabriella smiled and watched the movie along with them.

_During the movie: TITLE: Wildcat Graduation Party_

_Gabriella: Troy, where are we going?_

_Troy: you'll see._

_(At Troy's house)_

_Gabriella: why are the lights turned off?_

_Troy: Hm…I don't know. (turns the lights on)_

_Everyone: SURPRISE!!_

_Troy: (shocked) what's the surprise for?_

_Sharpay: it's our graduation party Troy. You planned it before you had that accident. Don't you remember?_

_Troy: (confused) I did?_

_Taylor: of course you did. You actually talked it out with Chad and your dad._

_Troy: was that true?_

_Chad: yes it was man. You should be celebrating. Looks like Gabby's having a little fun over there before she leaves._

_Jason: Gabriella's leaving?_

_Troy: yeah, on Sunday._

_Zeke: the day after our graduation._

_Sharpay: but how come we didn't know about this._

_(Gabriella walks over with Ryan and Kelsi)_

_Gabriella: hey guys. Why the long faces?_

_Sharpay: you're leaving after the prom?_

_Gabriella: yeah… (sad) look, I didn't mean to keep it a secret. But my mom suggested it. I tried begging her for us to stay another year, but she wouldn't agree to it._

_Kelsi: hey, as long as we promise to call each other. Promise?_

_Ryan: you know that I'll keep my promise._

_Taylor: yup, same here._

_Gabriella: Troy, you'll call me, right?_

_Troy: yeah, of course I'll call you._

_Sharpay: and the rest of us will call you as well. Gabby, we're your friends and no one will ever break our friendship. Remember that._

_Gabriella: (smiles) I definitely will. (hugs Sharpay)_

_Chad: GROUP HUG!!_

_Movie ends_

Gabriella walked out from behind her hiding place and everyone realized she was carrying a suitcase.

"You're leaving already?" Sharpay asked. "No silly, these are all the presents that I've gotten you." Gabriella replied.

"I love presents!" Sharpay smiled and Gabriella opened her suitcase. Everyone gathered around her.

"Whose present are you going to give first?" Taylor asked. "I already gave Troy his present." Gabriella replied.

Troy: a picture of Troy & Gabriella; a picture of Troy, Chad, & Gabriella

Taylor:

Chad:

Sharpay: a $100 gift card

Ryan:

Kelsi:

Jason:

Zeke: a cookbook

Martha: a CD

"I didn't know what to give Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, or Jase. I'm so sorry. I didn't have time to go out and buy something.

But I'll make it up to you during winter break. I promise." Gabriella said. "No problem Gabs.

You're the best present we've ever had. Without you, you wouldn't complete our circle of friendship."

Taylor reminded her friend as Gabriella smiled. "So, did you guys see the movie?" Gabriella asked as she closed her suitcase.

"Yeah; it was totally funny when Chad ended it with a group hug." Sharpay laughed and the others laughed along.

That night in Troy's room after everyone left, "Hey Troy, can I ask you something and I mean something really personal?"

"Sure." Troy replied. Gabriella took a deep breath. "Who would you consider as your best friend?

Me…or Chad Danforth?" Gabriella asked. "And be truly honest coz if you're not honest, and I can tell if you're honest or not."

Troy had to think for a while. "You and Chad are both different. But I'd consider Chad as a best friend.

As for you, a different explanation and don't ask why." Troy said as he took off his shirt.

Gabriella got in bed and Troy turned off the lights. _A different explanation? _Gabriella asked herself.


	9. Chapter 8

Gabriella was wide awake; it wasn't because of Troy's snoring. It was the question she kept asking herself in her head.

_A different explanation? A different explanation? _She sighed as she quietly got out of bed and got dressed.

She packed everything she had and got out of the house as quickly and as quietly as possible.

She forgot her necklace, but didn't bother to go back. She sighed and checked her cell phone to see it was 4am in the morning.

She started walking home and started singing quietly to herself.

"I guess I should've known better,

To believe that my luck had changed,

I let my heart and forever,

Finally learn each other's name.

I tell myself this time is different,

Now goodbye's coz I can't bear

To say it,

I'd never survive the one that's coming.

If I stay, oh no;

Chorus

Just walk away

And don't look back

'coz if my heart breaks,

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late;

Oh, just walk away

Walk, walk, walk away,

Oh, just walk away

Walk, walk, walk away."

She left her suitcase near the front door, making sure that it'd be safe before she went to the backyard.

She opened the gate and sat on the hammock outside her house.

"I really wish I could blame you,

But I know that it's no one's fault.

A Cinderella with no shoe

And a prince that doesn't know he's lost.

This emptiness feels so familiar,

Each goodbye, just the same old song,

But this time I will not surrender

Coz I'm gone.

Chorus

Just walk away."

She climbed the tree and got onto her balcony. Tears started falling onto the rail.

"I've got to let it go.

Start protecting my heart and soul.

Coz I don't think I'll survive

A goodbye again,

Not again.

Chorus

Walk, walk, walk away

Walk away, walk away (repeat 8x)"

Gabriella opened the door to her balcony and had decided to go to sleep in her bed.

Troy woke up the next morning to find Gabriella gone; the only thing she left behind was her necklace.

He called Chad and Chad came over in 10 minutes. They were talking in Troy's room about Gabriella.

"Dude, has she ever told you about how much she loved you?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head.

Troy turned on his computer and it made a beeping sound. _What the hell? _Both boys thought at the same time.

**Sharpayevans01 logs on. Troybolton14 logs on.**

**Sharpayevans01: I am SO fucking mad at you BOLTON!!!**

**Troybolton14: why the hell mad at me Sharpay?**

**Sharpayevans01: you broke GABRIELLA'S heart!!!!!**

**Troybolton14: no I didn't!**

**Sharpayevans01: FUCKING LIAR!!**

**Taylormckessie21 logs on.**

**Taylormckessie21: Gabriella called us and told us everything.**

**Troybolton14: she's lying to you. I NEVER BROKE HER HEART!!**

**Gabriellamontez18 logs on.**

**Gabriellamontez18: YES U DID!!**

**Troybolton14: how did I break your heart?**

**Gabriellamontez18: you fucking kicked me out Bolton.**

**Troybolton14: no I didn't. You asked me one 'personal' question and I answered it. YOU LEFT DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT MONTEZ!!!!**

**Gabriellamontez18: how do you know?**

**Troybolton14: I was up all night thinking about what I said to you. 'A different explanation?' What the hell was I thinking? Look, I don't know why I said that to you, but you were comparing yourself to Chad.**

"WHAT!?" Chad asked Troy. "Dude, she asked me who I would consider as a best friend.

I told her that you would be considered as a friend and as for her, a different explanation." Troy explained.

**Gabriellamontez18: you're right, but we're over and I told my mom that we're leaving EARLIER than planned. I'm not coming back…AND I MEAN IT!!!**

**Gabriellamontez18 logs off.**

**Sharpayevans01: look what you have done Bolton. It's your fault now.**

**Taylormckessie21: I agree.**

**Sharpayevans01 logs off. Taylormckessie21 logs off. Troybolton14 logs off.**

"I have to fix it." Troy stood up from his computer. "I don't know how Chad, but I have a feeling that I'm going to lose her again."

Troy got dressed and walked out of the house. Chad followed behind his friend and they reached Gabriella's house.

Gabriella answered the door. "WHAT?" she asked harshly. Troy looked serious and Gabriella wasn't falling for it.

"Tell me Bolton and don't give me the silent treatment." He took out the necklace and gave it to her.

He turned and walked away. Gabriella just stood there and looked at the necklace.

On the day that Gabriella had to leave, her friends come and see her one last time.

"Gabriella, aren't you going to talk to him?" Kelsi asked. "No." Gabriella said. "C'mon Gabs.

What has Troy done to you? Say that he doesn't love you? We all know that Troy loves you and that you love him.

We hate to see you guys sad, so please talk to him for us?" Martha asked. "I can't. He's mad at me."

Gabriella said. "Doesn't seem like he is Gabs; it's seems to us like you're mad at him." Kelsi explained.

Gabriella sighed and told her friends that she needed time to think. They nodded and they left.

She went upstairs and headed into her room. She lay on her bed and decided to take a nap.

"_Gabriella, will you marry me?" Troy asked her. "Troy, I…I can't." Gabriella walked away. "But…" Troy paused. "No buts Troy. You left me and I'm sorry, I can't marry you." Gabriella crossed the street and suddenly she heard, "GABRIELLA WATCH OUT!" Troy pushed her out of the way and…_

Gabriella woke up, breathing heavily. She looked out her window and realized that it was still in the afternoon.

She checked her clock and saw that it was 3pm. The house was very quiet and called, "MOM?"

No one responded and she headed downstairs. She checked every room, even the garage and saw that the van had left.

Every time she fell asleep, the dream was always different. One happened when Troy asked her to be his girlfriend; another when they were breaking up, and this time it was when he was asking her to marry him.

Gabriella walked outside and ran to Troy's house. Finally she reached his house and knocked on the door.

Troy answered. "Yes Ms. Montez?" "I'm sorry." She breathed out and was about to turn to leave;

When Troy suddenly grabbed her arm to make her turn around, once she did, he leaned in and kissed her.

They finally pulled back, "Troy," Gabriella paused. "My mom left during the time I was taking a nap."

"You did?" Troy lightly chuckled. Gabriella playfully hit him on the arm. "Come and stay at my house with me.

I don't like being alone." Gabriella said. "Fine." Troy smiled as he entered his house and Gabriella followed behind.

She closed the door and locked it as she followed Troy upstairs into his room. "What should I take with me?"

He asked. It took some time for Gabriella to think about what he should take. "Everything." She smiled as she headed back downstairs.

_Everything? _Troy thought. He followed Gabriella. "Everything Gabs?" he asked as she nodded.

Troy rolled his eyes and packed everything he had. He finally went downstairs.

Gabriella helped Troy put his stuff in his car and they drove to Gabriella's house.

They put all of his stuff into the guest room (right across from Gabriella's room).

"Why did you tell me to pack everything that I had?" Troy asked. Gabriella sighed and then told him.

"I already told you. My mom left while I was taking a nap and now I needed someone to stay here with me coz I can't be alone."

"So you're okay with someone staying with you, but you're not capable of living alone?" he asked again.

Gabriella nodded. That night, Gabriella woke up and she couldn't sleep. She sighed and turned on her computer.

Sharpay couldn't sleep either and was busy talking with her cousin when suddenly she had and IM invitation from Gabriella.

Sharpayevans01 logs on. Gabriellamontez18 logs on.

Sharpayevans01: why are you up at 12 midnight?

Gabriellamontez18: I couldn't sleep.

Sharpayevans01: I'm talking with my cousin, Ashley. You remember her, right?

Gabriellamontez18: yeah. My mom left earlier today while I was taking a nap and so I asked Troy to come and stay here with me coz I hate being alone.

Sharpayevans01: is he awake?

Gabriellamontez18: nope, he's sleeping right now. I got up to kiss him goodnight and when I did, he didn't move a muscle. He is a deep sleeper.

Sharpayevans01: so is Chad. But they're guys so what are you going to do. Why don't my cousin and I visit you tomorrow? She's here anyway, but she's staying in a hotel and she can't call anyone. Her friends are with her as well. Is that alright with you Gabs?

_I would love to meet Zac, Luc, and Corbin again. _Gabriella smiled to herself.

Gabriellamontez18: yeah. That's totally fine with me. Well, I'm gonna get me some sleep. G'night Shar!

Sharpayevans01: 'Night Gabs!

Sharpayevans01 logs off. Gabriellamontez18 logs off.


	10. Chapter 9

2 months later in the University of Albuquerque; "Troy, aren't you going to eat?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shoved his tray away and walked outside to think for a moment. Then someone covered his eyes.

He smiled and turned around. "Ella." He hugged her as she hugged him back.

Surprisingly, Chad and their friends were watching Troy hug some 'random' girl.

"Who is she?" Sharpay asked. "Troy's new girlfriend." Chad whispered. "What's her name?" Taylor asked as she crossed her arms.

"Alyssa." Troy replied without hesitating. "I guess he already forgot." Kelsi mumbled to the others.

They agreed as they nodded. "Forgot what?" Troy looked towards them. "Gabriella Montez. Your ex-girlfriend."

Taylor explained to him. _Gabriella Montez…_ He let her name ring in his head. "I don't remember her."

He said before walking away with Alyssa. "I guess he has forgotten who—"Ryan's phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?" "Ryan Evans?" A voice asked. It didn't sound familiar, but Ryan said, "Yes?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez." He dropped the phone. Everyone looked at him he was in shock. "Hello?"

Gabriella's voice sounded really impatient as Sharpay picked up the phone. "Who is this?" she asked.

"I just said that I was Gabriella Montez." Sharpay suddenly screamed and Gabriella rolled her eyes sighing.

"Look, I guess I'll call someone else. Bye." Gabriella hung up and sat down with her friend, Christina.

"Hey G, what's wrong?" Christina asked seeing that her friend wasn't in a good mood today.

"Chris, I cannot believe it. My friends don't remember me anymore.

I called my friend Ryan, he could be in shock right now and his twin sister Sharpay could be screaming.

And probably—" "ALY!!!!" Christina ran up to a girl named Aly. Gabriella saw who the girl was with.

Gabriella stood up and walked to Christina. "G, I want you to meet Aly. She's one of the smartest girls in school."

Christina explained. "That's great. Who's that guy over there?" Gabriella soon asked. "That's Trevor Bolton."

_Oh Troy…_ Gabriella sighed. "Is he related to Troy Bolton?" she asked after a minute of thinking.

Aly nodded. "Yeah, but Troy's with my sister, Alyssa. We call her Ella for short, but we have no idea why."

"Ella used to be my nickname, and most times it can be Brie, Gabby, Gabs, or just Gabriella when someone's mad at me."

Gabriella walked away and went outside. She sat down on the bench and sighed. She hated going to Stanford University.

She hated being away from her friends and felt like she didn't belong there. Someone walked up to her and sat down.

"First day?" he asked. Gabriella turned and said, "Yeah; it feels like it." "I'm Trevor; what's your name?"

Trevor asked with that Bolton smile of his. Gabriella refused to smile, but seeing Trevor smile made her.

"Gabriella." The bell rang and Gabriella told him that she had to go to class.

During winter break; "Troy, don't you miss Gabriella?" Taylor asked as everyone gathered in Sharpay & Ryan's mansion.

Alyssa looked at Troy, "Hey, my sister's coming over in 10 minutes." "What's your sister's name?"

Kelsi asked. "Aly and her boyfriend is—" "Let me guess, Trevor Bolton." Chad guessed. Alyssa nodded.

"How do you know?" Troy asked coz he never told anyone about his evil twin brother.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sharpay walked up to the door to answer it. "GABBY!!!!" she hugged her.

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella hugged back, giggling. Trevor and Aly were right behind her.

"We drove Gabriella here. She begged us for her to come with us coz she wanted to see her friends." Aly explained.

Troy saw his brother and gave him a glare. "Dude, let it go." Trevor walked up to Troy.

"Why should I?" Troy asked meanly. "We were 10 and it was an accident." Trevor answered.

"Yeah Troy, it was an accident." Gabriella said, siding with Trevor. "How do you know?" Troy asked.

"She was there Troy." Chad told his friend as he sided with Gabriella & Trevor.

"I didn't know Troy. You both look exactly alike. I didn't bother to ask if I was giving a kiss on the cheek to the right guy."

Gabriella explained. "Look, Gabriella's back and we should start talking about—" "No Sharpay." Troy interrupted.

Sharpay soon got quiet. No one has ever seen Troy this angry before, except for Gabriella and Chad.

"Guys, can we settle this somewhere else?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella was starting to be afraid of Troy. "Why are you acting like this Troy? You've changed."

"Of course I've changed Gabs. I couldn't live without you at all, but someone told me to let go of the past.

I thought that person was crazy trying to tell me that. But all I wanted was one day to see you again.

No one would ever give me that day, but I decided to give up. I loved you Gabs, I always have.

But no one could pull me away from you, except me. I decided to stay in Albuquerque, instead of following you.

I made a bad mistake and I've done every wrong thing that a boyfriend should do to his girlfriend."

Troy explained as Gabriella started to tear up. She slowly walked to him and hugged him really tight.

"I'm sorry that I moved to California. I wished that my mom could've thought about taking that job promotion.

I wanted to stay, but now it's too late. I forgive you about everything that you've done.

You made a good choice to stay here Troy coz I'd be keeping you from fulfilling your dream.

If you ever graduate college and someone asks you for that dream job you've always wanted, take it.

Take everyone with you, but you'll always know that I'll be there. Not even if I'm at your games in person.

Just remember I'm the brightest star in the sky." She smiled and pulled back, wiping away her tears.


	11. Chapter 10

**Senior Year College Graduation – 21**

Gabriella's POV

"Chris, I wish I was with my friends."I told my friend as I rested my chin in my hands. "Gabby, don't worry, you will see your friends someday."

My best friend Christina hugged me. _I wonder how the others are doing._ I thought as Aly and Trevor walked up to us.

We were at lunch and I didn't feel like eating. "Gabby, aren't you hungry?" Aly asked. Aly and Trevor were my new friends.

Now I didn't feel so lonely after meeting Trevor's friends (Kyle, Nick, Dylan, and Mark) as well.

They walked over and sat with us. Christina's new boyfriend was Mark and three more girls (Alice, Samantha, and Nicole) walked over.

I was the only one without a boyfriend, but my only boyfriend…I mean ex-boyfriend was Troy.

Troy's POV

"Dude, think about it. You'll see Gabriella when we get to LA. I'm pretty sure she'll go there every once in a while."

Chad tried encouraging me. Alyssa walked over. She recently became friends with Gabriella because her sister Aly was friends with Gabriella.

"Babe, don't you want to hang out with us after school?" she asked after kissing my cheek.

I wasn't in the mood to hang out with them after school. I wanted some alone time. "Nah, I'm busy."

I replied getting up from my seat and finally walking out to my Biology class.

After school, I watched as everyone got onto the bus, well almost everyone. I didn't drive my car to school because I got a ride with Chad.

Suddenly a bright silver convertible pulls up into the parking lot and a girl steps out. She was pretty, no…beautiful.

Gabriella's POV

After I got out of my brand new car, a guy was looking at me. Was he staring at me or was he checking me out?

He was DEFINITELY checking me out. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I locked my car. "I heard you need a ride."

I walked up to him. He was tall and handsome, looked a lot like Trevor, but he certainly doesn't dress like Trevor.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, smiling. He smiles EXCATLY like Trevor! I gasped. "Oh my-god…"

I breathed out. He looked at me confusingly. "What?" he asked. "Troy Bolton?" I smiled.

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked as I nodded and we embraced each other in a hug. "I missed you."

I told him as we pulled back. "Yeah; me too. What have you been doing?" he scratched the back of his head.

He was totally bluffing! I blushed for a bit and looked around, "Nothing much; you know I was just um…driving."

"Driving? You mean driving from California?" he asked as I nodded.

Troy's POV

I can't believe that it's actually Gabriella. "Wow, that's far. How long have you been driving?" I asked her.

"During the time lunch started. I didn't know your school ended at 5pm." She smiled.

I missed everything about her. The way she talked, walked, smiled, and laughed. She was definitely the one.

"It ended at 4:30pm, but I decided to wait till the bus was gone." I explained to her. "So, do you want a ride?"

She pointed to her car. "What kind of car is it?" She and I walked over to her car.

She got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger seat. "Mustang; I bet you still have your dad's old truck.

I'm probably guessing that it still needs fixing." She teased. "Probably you're right, it still does." I joked along with her.

Gabriella was so easy to get along with. I mean, she knows what to say and what to do. I wonder if she still loves me.

"Where are we headed Bolton?" she drove onto the freeway. "The mall; but not the mall that we used to go to; there's a mall right across from the old one."

I explained to her. "Why aren't we going to the old one?" she asked as she took the next exit, turning right.

"I told Alyssa I wanted some alone time that's why." She nodded as she made a left at the traffic light.

Gabriella's POV

I parked my car and we entered the mall. "Wow, so how was your graduation?" I asked as we finally sat down.

I had to get some answers from Troy about why he needed time to think and about our friends.

"Everyone else enjoyed it, everyone but me." He explained. I nodded. "I see. Yeah, my graduation wasn't fun either.

I have friends there, but I still miss living here. It felt like I was too far away from home, you know?"

I asked him. "But tell me why we can't go to the other mall." I wanted to continue the topic about why we can't go there.

"Our friends are there and I don't want them to…" he trailed off and I knew where he was going.

"I understand, but that doesn't keep us from being friends. Troy, if you have any problems, you can always call me.

You know I'll be there, just as friends." I reached out and touched his hand, encouragingly to show that I was there for him.

He sighed and looked towards the ground. "What about we go to the mall and during the weekends, your car will be fixed without Chad's help."

I suggested. "How are you going to fix a car when you have no idea how to fix it?" he asked jokingly, smiling of course.

"I used to hang out with Trevor and his dad a lot. His dad owns this place where he can fix cars.

Trevor and I visit him only on weekends, now Trevor owns that place. But Trevor taught me how to fix a car.

He thought that I was a fast learner and I was. So, if I can fix a car, then I can probably fix yours."

Troy's POV

I was very impressed. Gabriella's beautiful, smart, knows how to fix cars, but I don't know if she loves me or not.

I want to ask her, but I don't think now's the right time. Finally we stood up and walked back to her car.

At last we reached the 'old mall' that we hung out most often after school, now we rarely do it.

"Don't you have a job Bolton?" Gabriella smiled as we walked through the doors. "I just got out of college.

And you expect me to have a job?" "No, I was just asking coz I found a job and it's right here in Albuquerque."

She explained to me. "It is?" We stopped walking and she nodded in reply. "Troy, do you…love me?"

I was going to ask her the same thing. I smiled. "Brie, I've always loved you. I couldn't get my mind off you for one day.

Even if Alyssa is my ex-girlfriend, you're still the one person I truly care about the most."

Suddenly, Gabriella turned and saw our friends walking up to us. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Hi Troy, who is your new friend?" Alyssa asked. "Gabriella Montez." I replied without hesitating.

"Nice to meet you." Ryan held out his hand. Gabriella shook it.

Gabriella's POV

Wow, this is awkward. I thought to myself. "Um Troy, can we talk for a bit?" I asked him after shaking Ry's hand.

He nodded and we walked away from the group. "What is it?" he asked. "They don't…remember me."

I told him quietly. "Yes they do, they just hate acting all happy and giggly in front of you-know-who."

He motioned toward Alyssa. "Alyssa?" I whispered. He nodded. "Why?" "She doesn't like that happy, giggly stuff that you, Shar, and Taylor do."

He answered. I nodded. "She and I stopped being friends after sometime. I guess it'll take her sometime to get used to."

Suddenly Chad and Ryan walked up to Troy and I. "Troy, stop talking to the new girl.

Alyssa is getting impatient and wants you to buy her something." Chad explained. Troy sighed and walked away.

"Who are you?" Chad asked. "Gabriella." I sat down for a while and sighed. "Montez?" he asked again.

I looked up at him, nodding in reply. A huge smile was spread across his face and sat down next to me, hugging me.

"Oh my-god Chad, stop hugging me." I said sarcastically as he let go. I rolled my eyes. "I feel welcomed when I'm around you."

I hugged him again. "You always do Gabs, you always do…" He and I started laughing. It was an inside joke anyway.

Ry sat down next to me (on my left side), "So, when did you arrive?" "After your school ended, I left during lunch in Cali."

I explained. "We were going to see you in LA coz we knew you would go there, but I guess you're here.

Where are you gonna stay?" Chad asked. "Probably with Troy; who else could I stay with?"

Sharpay and Taylor walked up to us. "Hey Gabby!" Sharpay grabbed a chair and sat down across from Ryan.

Taylor did the same, but sat across from Chad. "How are you?" Taylor asked. "Okay; I couldn't stand living in Cali.

But the thing is, I learned how to fix a car." I teased. "Who taught you how to fix a car?" Ry asked. "Trevor."

"Troy's evil twin? Is he still taken by that girl named Aly?" Sharpay asked. "Uh no…not anymore, I think."

Suddenly my phone rang and it was a text message from Christina.

_Gabby… Trevor broke up with Aly. Aly is crying her eyes out. What do I do? Trevor is going to New Mexico to talk to Troy. Christina_

"Trevor's coming to Albuquerque?" I asked confusingly. "Oooh! When?" Sharpay asked happily. "Sharpay…"

Ryan reminded his sister. "But Zeke and I broke up. So it's okay for me to—" "You and Zeke broke up?"

I interrupted. She nodded and I felt bad for her.

Troy's POV

Alyssa and I walked back to the group. Suddenly my phone rings. "Hello?" I answered casually.

"Are you Mr. Bolton?" a man asked me. "Yes…" I replied, trailing off for a bit. Finally I ended the conversation with the man and walked up to the group, smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Did someone make your day?" Gabriella asked. Probably she noticed from afar how happy I looked when I received a job for the NBA, which was mine and Chad's dream.

"Yes, someone made my day and I'm smiling because I received a job for the NBA." I answered and she hugged me.

"Congratulations Troy!" We pulled back, but out of the corner of my eye, Chad wasn't as happy.

Gabriella walked up to him, followed by me and the rest of the gang. "What's wrong Chad?" she sat next to him.

He looked at her and then to the rest of us. "Nothing…" he stood up and walked away.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with him." Taylor suggested as she followed Chad. "He sounded sad."

Sharpay said to us. We all nodded in agreement because Chad never felt this way before.

Gabriella's POV

That night, Troy wanted to surprise me with something and I looked at him all confused.

It was a really long drive and of course, he was driving. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him as we took another exit.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said as he made a left. I sighed and looked out my window, to see the stars shining in the sky.

Finally we reached the 'surprise' that Troy was explaining to me. He told me to close my eyes and he took my hand as he led me up the first 2 to 3 steps.

I heard him opening something, but I was sure if it was a door. And then he told me to open my eyes.

I gasped breathlessly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Gabriella's POV**

After gasping, I suddenly fainted. Not exactly, my heart felt like it froze. I don't remember what I saw, but the only I remember was falling into Troy's arms.

"Gabriella!" he called out my name. Suddenly, everything was a black hole from there.

I finally awoke and a bright light made my eyes strain. "Turn it off!" I closed my eyes again coz I hated the light.

The lights finally were dimmed and I opened my eyes again. "Where am I?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"In the hospital Gabs, you fainted." Sharpay sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and looked around the room.

"Where's Troy?" I asked. "He…" Taylor trailed off. Chad and Ryan were in the room, but Troy wasn't with them.

Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and Martha entered my room. Everyone looked sad and I wondered why.

"Where's Troy?!" This time I sounded very demanding. I wanted to know where he was.

"You were shot Gabs and Troy caught you, falling. Then someone, well, a man shot Troy and murdered him."

Tears were finally welling up. Why did everything happen to me? "No…" I told them, not believing the story.

I didn't want to believe them. I didn't have to believe them. "He's not dead, is he?" I asked as the doctor entered.

I noticed Troy's parents; his mother was crying because the police was telling them something.

And his dad hugged Troy's mother. "I'm sorry Miss Montez; there was nothing we could do."

"NOTHING!?!??!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbing the doctor's white coat.

"I need to see him!!" I demanded. "You can't see him Gabriella." Kelsi said from the other side of the room.

Is this the end? I thought to myself. For the past 4 months, June 10th. The day of mine and Troy's anniversary; also the day Troy was in a car accident.

How could someone be so cruel and so mean to Troy, to even try and kill him?

Everything I saw reminded me of Troy as I climbed up the ladder to his tree house.

The only thing that was left on the tree house was the writing on the wall.

_(In blue permanent maker)_

_GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ' FAVORITE THINGS:_

_-blue_

_-Titanic_

_-cheetah_

_-troy_

_(In red permanent marker)_

_TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON'S FAVORTIE THINGS:_

_-red, white, blue_

_-liger_

_-Moulin Rouge_

I smiled and climbed back down the ladder. Finally I walked home with a smile on my face, thinking about the greatest things that Troy and I have ever done before he died.

The End.


End file.
